Fainting Robin
by Goodendingsgivers
Summary: Eragon had failed; Galbatorix stabbed him - but that wasn't suppose to happen. Under some unusual circumstances, Eragon is sent back, before the Fall. Given a second chance, Eragon will fix everything, and save everyone - including Arya. Time will change. (Continuation of Erfquake's story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! Welcome to a continuation of the story: Fainting Robin by Erfquake. Two Authors, fredo747 and Wannabeextrafan, join together to be known as Goodendingsgivers. The aim is to finish this story once and for all. Updates may be frequent or really slow, we will see. Please enjoy:**

 **~ Fredo747**

* * *

Chapter 7

"There's no honourable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy.

There is nothing good in war except its ending."

-Abraham Linkoln

Eragon left Saphira under the elves protection and followed the direction that the elves gave him to find his friends; he ran through the forest filled with nature and beautiful green coloured leaves and grass. He breathed heavily as he got used to his sprinting pace. He traversed the lush land like this for half an hour when he heard swords clanging and screams once a while. He sneaked up behind a wide rock and saw King Evandar, Arya, Faolin and Glenwing fighting about 34 heavily armoured Urgals. They were very much outnumbered, standing on a small hill filled with wet and gooey grass. They were losing a battle which they could have never won. Luckily for them, Eragon knew just the spell to kill all of the Urgals at once by crushing a vein of critical importance. The spell took up little energy and was very useful however it only worked on many rather than one or two. He was about to mutter the spell but he saw one of the elves fall, Arya screamed shrilly and turned to the Urgals. She shouted a word which Eragon couldn't make out due to the noise that was created as a boom rocked the hill. Many Urgals were blasted back and killed strait away, she fell to the ground because of the amount of energy she lost by performing that spell; Eragon stared in disbelief thinking to himself How could she have been so stupid as to use such a spell against such an amount of Urgals? Eragon then muttered the spell that he was about to use and killed the remaining Urgals.

As she ran to the fallen elf, she looked at him. The eyes she had once laid on him – full of love - were now on Faolin who was lying on the ground. Eragon knew he could help but why should he? Faolin was taking his love from him. But Eragon's good heart won and he rushed into the clearing.

Arya's head twisted as she heard Eragon's heavy footsteps. As he stepped into the light, the elven party looked at his with a bit of shock but then expectancy. Eragon knew that they knew he knew what to do. He motioned for Arya to move and she did, tears freefalling down her wrecked face. He looked into Faolin's eyes and said the necessary words to heal him. When he had finished Faolin started to splutter before propping himself up. Arya rushed to Faolin and gave him a hug before turning to Eragon and giving him one. She then turned to Faolin and started asking him questions like

'Are you ok?' and 'I thought you were dead!' sobbing the whole time.

Eragon came up closer to them and said:

"I was scouting yesterday and found about a hundred Urgals, I killed them and found my dragon's egg. It hatched and is resting with the rest of the elves in my tent." Arya looked at him, her eyes widening. Eragon stared into those eyes, the ones he loved, the ones he had cherished.

Brom asked shocked: "How is it that a second dragon hatched for you and how did you manage to kill so many Urgals?"

Eragon answered: "Ah... Brom, to think that you used to tell me, I was the impatient one"

He thought to himself: "Who knew that we'd be in an exactly reversed situation after all these years" Brom looked all the more confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Eragon saw that at this all of them were looking at him, so he said: "It is no good thing for someone from the past to know the secrets of the future"

Everybody was bewildered by his words of wisdom.

Eragon said: "Brom, it is not that I do not trust you, but you must understand that if you knew what happens to you in the future. Then it most likely will not happen. Plus you would destroy the future for yourself and me, but answering your earlier question about my dragon, I do not have 2 but 1 dragon. It's just that, since my dragon died in the future, it may die then. However, the dragon has not hatched yet as that happens after these events. But Brom, just like you, my dragon is blue and called Saphira,"

At this, Brom almost lost his balance, but regained control of himself at the last moment, the reaction of the rest was similar.

Finally Brom managed to say: "I would not believe this if not for the fact that I trust you,"

After a moment of consideration he added: "Good, let us not think about these matters of the future, but focus on what is now, besides we should start heading for camp"

Now Eragon asked:"Brom, why is Saphira not with you?"

Brom breathed in and out a couple times and then he said: "She went hunting and was too far away for me to communicate with her when we were ambushed,"

Everyone nodded but was still looking at him so he stated: "Come on now, if you really want to know the future, then you'll have the biggest chance of doing so when we get to Vrael's palace"

They reached camp after two hours; the sun slowly setting. When Eragon found Saphira she jumped in his outstretched arms.

"How's my dragon doing?" he asked. Saphira happily licked him in response. He left Saphira in the tent and exited his temporary home to meet the elves.

To his surprise, they were all waiting for him outside. He greeted them politely and asked how he could help; the elves simply said that they just wanted to walk with him. King Evandar came up to Eragon and asked

"Since you know what is going to happen in the future, then can you tell me if there is something that I can do to make my daughter happy?"

Eragon knew that Evandar expected an answer with a double meaning, so he sighed and started to say

"Ah if there could be a word that sums up all that you could do..." Evandar looked slightly embarrassed as Arya suddenly stepped in and asked

"What are you talking about?"

Eragon laughed and said

"It's been nice talking to you," after which he left, Evandar's face turned terribly red now and he said

"How about we all turn to our duties." after that he too departed.

Arya didn't know who to follow; Eragon or her father, but in the end she ran after her father.

Evandar looked a bit startled when he saw Arya stepping in his tent, he asked

"Arya darling, what are you doing here?" she said

"Father, what happened between you and Eragon and what were you talking about? I know you said something about me!" at this the king said

"Arya it is not your interest what I talk about with Eragon, even when it is about you."

"Father!" she said "You're not being fair!"

"It is for your own good that you don't know so please leave now before I get mad," he told her angrily. She did as he told but she wasn't done yet, she decided that she would go to Eragon since her father didn't want to speak, it had to be him...

Eragon was speaking with Brom by the fire place for it was dark already, about what to do and what actions to take if they were suddenly attacked by an army of Urgals or worse, an enemy rider, when they saw Arya.

She came up to them and asked: "Eragon, may I speak with you in private?" Eragon looked puzzled at her question but only replied

"Yes of course Arya Dröttningu," then he turned to Brom and said

"If you will excuse me for a moment," he followed her about 50 metres into the forest so no one could see them or hear them – just to make sure he cast a spell -, then she said

"Eragon, I know you and my father were talking about me, and I need to know what you said," Eragon was trying to drive her away from that question so he said

"We have a beautiful weather don't we,"

"Yes," she agreed "but do answer me Shur'tugal," this time he knew that he wouldn't be able to run away from her question so he said

"Ah, Arya you really don't want to know,"

But she wasn't convinced so he said, "I can't tell you right now but you will know Dröttningu,"

This time she was as red as her father and she said,

"Very well, but do stop calling me Dröttningu, it is too stiff,"

"What am I supposed to call you then?" he asked.

"Just Arya will do quite fine thank you," she said. He felt the tension between them getting stronger again so he decided to end the conversation by saying "Very well Arya, I must return to m..." he was going to say my father, but stopped himself and said "Brom is waiting so I must return to him, it was nice chatting with you Arya," and with that he left her.

Eragon was quite proud of himself because he could control his body and mind when around her; maybe it was because she didn't know the way he felt for her or maybe because he was simply older and more experienced than when he first met her. Or it could be that he had information about what was to come and everyone respected him for that. It made him feel important.

When he returned to Brom he said

"Where have we left off?" Brom said

"Never mind that, tell me what happened with Arya," Eragon said

"If you were not my f..." He bit his tough and said: "Friend then I would have killed you," He took a deep breath "Brom, you must understand that right now nothing is going on between me and the princess," Brom said#

"Yeah of course not... but let me just tell you that you have much bigger chances than that know-it-all Faolin" this time Eragon was using all of his power to not throw himself at Brom then he said

"Brom you really cross the line sometimes, but I forgive you for you are one of the most important people in my life even if you don't know it".

Brom used this moment and said

"If I'm one of the most important people in your life then why do you keep so many secrets from me?"

Eragon answered,

"Brom, I care for you like no one else, not even Saphira, you have no idea how much I want to tell you everything, but what I'm doing is really for your own good, if you know the future then you might not do some things which might change the history of all of Alagaësia so please let me take care of it." Brom was about to protest but Eragon made him go quiet by saying "Brom, do you want to kill Galbatorix?" He answered

"Yes of course!"

"Then trust me and don't tell me to reveal the future for you!" he remarked. Brom finally gave up and said

"Very well Eragon,"

Half an hour later, all of the campers came together and sat around the fireplace to eat supper.

King Evandar said: "I think we all deserve an explanation from you Eragon," everybody nodded in agreement except for Eragon.

"An explanation for what?"

All of them almost shouted at once

"For how you killed all those Urgals without even getting tired and why you keep all those secrets from us about the future!"

"Well," he said "I'll tell you what you were like in the future,"

"In the future you were all emotionless and lifeless and here in the past you're all so alive and filled with emotions,"

"It's a scandal in the future to display any emotions whatsoever so I'm pleasantly surprised to see that not everybody is stiff as I thought they'd be. Arya for example; in the future you're just emotionless you always keep a blank face. Or you Brom, in the future you were so secretive and I don't blame you because you were trying to protect me, just like I'm trying to protect you now. Please stop asking what will happen in the future because if I tell you then you'll all ruin your lives,"

"And as to how I killed all those Urgals, I know some spells from the future"

"But who taught you them?" they asked.

"I guess I can tell you that..." he replied

When he wasn't responding they said "Well continue Eragon"

He then said "Oromis taught me"

At this they looked as if their eyes were going to fall out, finally Faolin asked "How do you know Oromis?"

Eragon then said: "I cannot explain, I will be telling you the future. I have already told you my reasons. No matter how you re-word it, I will not tell you. Your attempts are futile,"

Arya then asked "But how did you time travel?"

He simply replied "And that I don't know."

* * *

 **We will most likely upload new chapters every 1-2 weeks so don't be afraid that we've abandoned our writing stations like some writers on fanfic.** **Don't worry cause I'm a no-life and well fred isn't a no life, but when he starts something, he doesn't just leave it unfinished.** **We won't let you down :D** **And most importantly!**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW/FAVORITE/PM/FOLLOW BECAUSE YOUR OPINION COUNTS DOUBLE! SO DON'T LEAVE US HANGING :D**

 **Hope to hear from you soon ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Fredo here. We have chapter 8 here for you guys but first off I would like to thank NanoByte22, Rafamaya, bigpapifan238, praylearnwrite, DanceLuver123, Elemental Dragon Slayer (Good to see your name again), Miare C. Nuvela, Sierra Shadow Nightingale and gunnagooner for either favoriting, following or even both! The happiness I get (and I'm sure Wannabeextrafan will agree) makes me want to scream with joy. It is a real pleasure to know that people enjoy what Wannabeextrafan and I are doing! Anyway, enough from me and into the story:**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Death solves all problems - no man, no problem." — Joseph Stalin

The next day, the group continued their journey to Vrael's palace. Brom, Saphira and Eragon flew ahead scouting for danger along with junior Saphira in Saphira's saddlebags, while Arya, Evandar, Odin, Faolin, Glenwing and the other elves followed on horseback through the forest. Eragon and his future father flew the first half an hour in silence above the clouds, Brom was having an intensive conversation with his dragon, Saphira kept on telling him to start a conversation, finally she got him to speak, he said

"So..."

"Yes?" Eragon asked

"Well" Brom said

"Mhm?"Eragon stated

"I think you should do something about your relationship with Arya" Brom suggested. His dragon gave him a quick lecture about why you shouldn't say or ask such things when starting a conversation with someone that you barely know.

"What do you mean?" Eragon was caught off guard

"I believe that something was not right yesterday, am I right? You should fix it," Brom kept on pushing

"Listen Brom, How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between me and Arya Dröttningu?" Eragon took a deep breath because he needed some air. Brom said

"Say what you will, but I know something is going on... Like the way you look at her or the way that you talk to her, with so much care,"

"You have no idea what is going on between me and her, what is going on with me and you or with anyone else!" Brom stopped talking for a moment because he could feel Eragon was going to give him what he wanted... Meanwhile, the ground part of the convoy was also having a discussion about how secretive Eragon was. King Evandar was heard most frequently, he kept on saying

"But what makes me irritated most is that I am king am I not?, Why should anyone keep secrets from me?" or Arya was filling in the gaps when her father didn't say anything, by stating thing like

"And who does he think he is to keep information from me?" everyone nodded, although the true question was what did Eragon mean by saying "If I tell you what happens in the future then you will all most likely ruin your lives," Faolin wasn't silent either, he kept on mentioning

"I don't understand how somebody can have timing as bad as his, I mean we could have died out there!"

"Brom! For the thousandth time, I can't tell you what happens in the future for if I do that then you'll most likely never meet..." he held his tongue and thought _me._ Brom looked at him and asked

"Who won't I meet?" Eragon knew he had to be careful, for if he wasn't, Brom would easily know that he was going to lie, so he said

"Brom you won't will meet plenty of people that play a crucial role in both your and my life" With that Eragon watched Brom's reaction, his father was totally confused now, his face was oddly curved and coloured a light red, but Eragon could tell that what bothered him most was that Eragon didn't trust him enough. But Eragon knew he couldn't leave him like this so he told him

"Brom, if you really but really want to know your future then you can, I will tell you, but are you sure? It will destroy your life, although on the other hand I already did that," Eragon said this because he couldn't bare carrying this burden on his back anymore; he was used to the situation where Brom was his mentor and he always knew what to do, and now it was the other way around. Brom replied as fast as lightning

"What do you mean by saying that you destroyed my life?" Eragon could tell that he wouldn't take a 'no' as an answer so he said

"I will tell you and take you fully into my confidence if you swear in the ancient language that you will not tell anyone else, are we agreed?" Brom asked Saphira

 _Can I trust him?_ She simply replied

 _I don't see why not but be careful little one, you don't want to make too many oaths, and you only want to know what's going on_. Brom nodded and said what he had to, after which Eragon hugged Brom him so tightly that his father let out a small scream but then Eragon let go and said

"In the future when Galbatorix becomes stronger, and creates an army of corrupted riders, you will lose your dragon because your training mate, Morzan, joined Galbatorix and killed your partner-of-mind-and-soul. The next point is very important information, you got your revenge and killed Morzan along with his dragon..." after that there was a slight pause Eragon was wandering whether or not to tell Brom that he is his son, after a moment of indecision he finally said "Brom do you wish to know everything or will this be enough?" Brom looked at him, shocked by the overdose of information that he received from Eragon, he consulted with Saphira

 _I don't believe him!_ She answered _I don't either but he may be telling the truth you never know little one._ Brom said answering Eragon's question

"Is there anything else that is as important as this and does it have something to do with our relationship?"

"Yes it does," Eragon said

"Then tell me," Brom insisted but this time Eragon said "No, sorry but Brom you're not yet ready, not yet," Brom was totally shocked now, he didn't understand a thing that Eragon meant. Eragon explained "Brom, you are not ready to receive this information, if I told you then you'd most likely become mentally unstable and I can't afford to lose any more riders," Brom must have understood for he did not push the subject on further instead he said

"Eragon, tell me at least how we met" Eragon replied

"It happened when I was 17 in a village named Carvahall, you were a story teller and my dragon hatched for me..." Brom was nearly satisfied with his answer, yet he still asked "Now tell me about you Arya and everyone else please," Eragon gave a loud sigh and said "Very well but where to start..."

"How about in the beginning?" Brom suggested

"Yes" he replied, "That would be a good idea" they both laughed at his words and so Eragon started his story by telling Brom about his family That way the two of them became best friends especially after Eragon told Brom about his affection for Arya. Meanwhile the elven group was talking about how weird the future must be, Arya was thinking about whether she would marry Faolin and be happy. Little did she know that would never happen...

Eragon was so busy chatting with Brom that they didn't see 400 urgals walking towards their convoy. Arya shouted

"Urgals!" Immediately everyone took their battle positions and immediately started shooting arrows at their foes. Only now Eragon and Brom heard screams, Eragon commanded Brom's Saphira to fly down as fast as she could. She did as he told her to. Eragon felt the feeling he liked so much, when the cold air blew against his face it made him remember when he flew on Saphira's back, he was happy yet determined. He thought to himself "Just a few more days and it'll be like the old times." he let himself close his eyes for 10 seconds to relax and remember just a how he and Saphira loved each other; now he felt a terrible feeling that he was never going to get the real Saphira back. His heart felt terribly devastated, for not only did Arya reject him, but Saphira was never going to be the same again. Eragon felt like crying but he knew that he had to be strong so he opened his eyes, after those ten seconds of thought, and commanded Saphira to blow hot magma at the army of urgals. She listened and after five seconds hundreds of urgals were yelling with pain, after being poured with hot fire.

Half of the urgals were still alive and still threatening the life of the one he loved, so Eragon told Brom to keep on flying. Brom was going to ask why he told them to keep on flying since they were doing what he told them to the whole time, but when Brom opened his mouth to speak he noticed that Eragon was gone. Eragon was falling straight down to the ground as fast as a dragon's top speed! He thought to himself

 _I'm going to have to take plants energy to stop this fall otherwise I will lose all of my energy_ , so he remembered the complex spell that Oromis had taught him and used it. He saw how two trees fell to the ground but he was unharmed, he thought about the time that Oromis told him to try the spell out, when he killed that pile of ants and how mad he was that Oromis knew the whole time; it was one of the worst lessons he was taught by him, but he had to get back to here and now or he and everyone around him that he cared about, were going to die. He focused and used a very effective death spell and he killed a hundred and fifty urgals, by crushing a vain of critical importance in their brains. He saw how everybody looked at him when he executed those monsters, but urgals were not ones to run away nor turn around and withdraw or retreat.

Five urgals blocked Faolin helpless flail and one stabbed him straight through the heart. Arya proceeded to then cut through their skulls with her sword and ran up to her love. She shouted

"Faolin stay with me! Stay with me! No! No! No! Don't die!" But everyone knew that it was impossible to heal a wound like that, even with magic. Odin and Glenwing protected the king and Arya but they too were getting tired. Eragon knew he had to save them for they were too weak to defeat 45 urgals in their state without necessary spells so he repeated the magic words once more and killed the rest of the beasts.

He ran up to his friends, Arya was crying over Faolin's body, Evandar was heavily injured; an urgal must have scratched him on the shoulder next to his heart with a sword. The trees around were on fire and plenty of dead bodies lay on the ground. Eragon heard Saphira's roars getting louder and he knew that was a good thing. Brom was mostly likely checking the perimeter.

The soil was rich he could tell by its softness, he saw that his friends were lying on the soft green grass. He went up to the king and healed him. Evandar said

"Thank the gods above for having you watch over us, we would have been toast if not for you. You must know that Arya is everything I have, I can't let her die, you must protect her,"

"King Evandar, I will do everything I can, to keep all of you alive, but you must know that what I have done today would be impossible without Brom's and Saphira's help. Furthermore, I suggest you make them your most trusted riders and leaders of all the guardians of the law that you have in command. It will be most safe for you and the princess" The king answered

"Yes I will do what you say, please go and heal Arya and the others now,"

"Very well your majesty," with that he withdrew from the king and came up to Arya, he said

"There's nothing you can do for him now, he died trying to protect you, and it's the best way he could have died," He heard Brom and Saphira land. He looked at them, and with his mind he told Saphira and Brom everything that had happened since they parted, including Faolin's death, after which he continued taking care of Arya. He asked her

"Are you hurt?" She replied

"Yes, I think I broke my knuckles" He healed her quickly and asked

"Anything else?" She nodded and pointed at her heart, he was going to mutter a spell, but then he realized she was trying to tell him that she was heartbroken. He took her into a warm embrace and whispered in her ear

"Arya, oh Arya, you have a whole life in front of you, you must live on, believe me, I know what I'm saying, I myself lost so many people in my life that I just didn't have any more strength to kill the king. You must understand," he continued "that I lost so many important people in my life that I simply thought of committing suicide, but then I realized that I'm fighting for the ones I love and the ones that are still alive," He felt her crying and added "You for example still have to keep fighting, for your father, for peace in Alagaësia and for all of us," He smiled at her. She turned to face him and looked in his eyes; she found what she'd been looking for: Peace. Arya hugged him and said

"Thank you Eragon" He answered

"I'll let you know that it's me who should thank you, but you're welcome," with that he took her by the hand and he walked her over to her father. He himself returned to Brom and asked "How are you? Were you hurt?" Brom answered

"Me? No, no of course not!" but Eragon knew him too well and said

"Shirt off, now!" His father did what he was told and uncovered his terrible bleeding wounds he got when he was flying low on Saphira's back. Eragon said with anger

"I knew it! How could you try to hide something like this from me? You could have died! And then I'd kill myself, Brom you don't know what you mean to me! You can't just risk your life because of being stupid! If you died I'd perish!" Everybody went silent and watched the two of them Eragon continued "Brom, promise me that you will never do this again"

"I promise" he said. Eragon healed him at once, this time he felt half of his energy lost so he sadly drained a few more trees and recharged himself fully. Then he went over to Odin and Glenwing and asked

"Are you alright or have you been hurt?" They all nodded so he healed their wounds and finally came up to his meter big dragon. She had grown, he could tell for she understood him now and they could talk, but what was terribly unbelievable was that she remembered everything before he died. She stated

 _Well Shadeslayer, you're wiser than before._ He replied

 _Saphira! Finally we're back together_

 _Yes little one_ she replied

 _But how is this possible?_ He asked overjoyed

 _I don't know, but it happened_ she said back. The emotions they were sharing right now, were unspeakable. The joy they had, it was as if Galbatorix died before Garrow did. He hugged her, the feeling of her warm scales made him think

 _I'm finally home._ Eragon knew that as long as Saphira was with him, he was at home; he took the still small dragon in his arms, came up to his friends and said

"Listen up everybody! We need to make camp because it's getting late," Everyone agreed and did as he told them, that way they all were asleep before the blackness of the night engulfed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! Fredo here :) (I always seem to do these :/ I'll make sure WBEF does it next time) Here is chapter 9 :D Um... enjoy I guess and yeah. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9:

"An early morning flight over the Merrimack

Dark water from a lot of rain a lone cormorant

Down below the bridge above the dam sending circles echoing out from its moving

A small creature it seemed from above in the middle of the boiling water

Stirred and darkened by another storm"

\- Raymond A. Foss

Eragon woke up in his tent in the middle of the star filled night, lying on his bed with Saphira by his side. This time he wasn't having a nightmare, he was not sleepy and was rested already and he didn't know why at first. But when he thought about it, he understood. It was because the energy of the trees that he killed, they gave him all he needed. He then began to ponder on the question: how Saphira remembered everything, he managed to think of an answer to that. It was because, since Saphira was his mind and soul partner, she could get her memories back from the part of his brain that was reserved for her.

After a while Saphira woke up too, for her daily routine, she asked him

 _Did you have a nightmare little one?_

Eragon was a bit startled at the sudden contact, for he was thinking about Arya, yes Arya. That elf was giving him a lot of thinking to do.

For one, he thought if they were ever going to together he would have to think about how he could make her happier after Faolin's death.

Then he responded

 _No, I'm actually rested to tell the truth._

His dragon answered back

 _Well I'm going hunting for rats!_

Eragon said out loud "Remember when you were as big as a small mountain?"

 _Yes, that I do_ she laughed

"Then be careful and I wish you happy hunting" he stated back

 _You need to be careful and I hope that you won't get in trouble like you always do_ she cheeked back and took off.

 _Ah, that Saphira._ He thought.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Eragon was sitting around the fire with his companions, the air was chilly and the sky was completely black. It was around midnight and there were no stars which made it dark.

King Evandar started "Have you ever been to the Blödhren celebration?"

Everyone's eyes rested on Eragon, for as it happened, he was new and the group wanted to get to know him better.

He answered

"Oh, yes. I've been to the one which takes place in 100 years,"

The group was very interested in what he had to say, that was why Evandar asked him another question

"Are you planning to attend to this year's festival?"

"Yes, I am," he answered

"Will you take anyone with you?" The king asked.

Everybody's gaze rested upon him now. The group were curious whether he was going to ask out someone.

He simply replied

"That depends on the situation. For example King Evandar, if you wanted to ask a girl to come with you to the celebration, but that woman was affected by someone else, what would you do?"

The crowd turned to Evandar now as he replied

"Well Shadeslayer, I would try to win the girls heart and get rid of the opponent"

Eragon sighed and replied

"I wish it were that easy," With that, he excused himself and left to his tent, for another night without sleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

Now Eragon got up from his humbly made bed and left his tent to wash himself by the lake about ten minutes from camp.

When he got there, his toes greeted the sand warmly; he undressed, jumped into the water and swam. The pleasure this swim gave him was unimaginable, he relaxed like he never had. He imagined he was walking through a meadow full of flowers with Ajihad, Nasuada, Arya, Brom, Saphira junior and senior, they were just about to sit on a pillow of grass, when he sensed someone's presence and woke up from his dream.

When he got out he noticed a person standing by the beach, he swam to that somebody and saw Brom.

His face was pale, he was sleepy, Eragon could tell.

Eragon quickly dressed and asked Brom what he needed.

Brom looked at the stars, took a deep breath and said

"Eragon, I thought about what you said, you were right, I shouldn't have risked my life for such foolishness, I came here to apologize, I'm sorry,"

Eragon smiled, he said

"Brom, there's no need to apologize, but are you sure that you said everything you wanted to?"

"Well, not exactly..." he stated

"Do spit it out then," Eragon told Brom

Brom finally said "Did you tell Evandar to give me a promotion?"

Eragon totally forgot about that and quickly responded

"Of course! I got the position for you,"

Brom replied sharply "I can't believe you did that, you made me look like a baby, that can't ask for a promotion himself, thanks a lot,"

Eragon was fast at responding, it was something that he got after his uncle Garrow, he looked directly into Brom's eyes and said "Listen, I did not mean to shame you, the opposite in fact, I wanted you to be awarded for your bravery, loyalty and helpfulness, I'm very sorry if you took it the wrong way, I will speak with King Evandar"

"No, please don't, I'll live, just please don't do things like this anymore" Brom said

"I will listen to your decision, for you should know what's best for you" Eragon replied

"I appreciate your kindness and thoughtfulness" he said

"No, I think you deserved a higher position and that is all" he responded

"In that case, thank you, but I'd appreciate it, if you did not interfere in my life that way anymore"

With that, Brom left Eragon on the beach at about very early in the morning.

Now Eragon was staring at the sky. It was full of white pearls that reminded him of Arya and thought to himself.

 _This is going to be really hard, luckily I've got Saphira by my side and Brom, I think, I hope Arya will open up to me fully again soon, at least I can kill Galbatorix with ease._

 _But what should he do with that Vrael? Wasn't I the hope of Alagaësia? And now what? At least I know spells that can kill the king without even getting tired. If feels good to have power over the most powerful death spells that no one yet knows._

 _I can kill 400 urgals with only feeling a bit tired so I can definitely kill one stupid misfit rider that simply corrupted a dozen other riders_

 _I'll do just one spell and kill everybody, their all so pathetic, so weak, so uneducated, finally I'll get my revenge on that cold blooded bastard without a brain. Oh my, how the tables have turned, now he doesn't stand a chance against me!_

 _He's going to pay, for everything he has done, for the death of my unborn uncle! For Brom and for Arya and Roran, that little shit will pay with his life, I've paid the price to control the dice and now his time has come to surrender or be tortured and die._

 _I will torture him until he screams for mercy and then I'm going to plunge a dagger straight through his heart, the little crap will finally pay the bill, he's been eating for free too long_

 _When all of this is over I'm going to ask Arya's hand in marriage and give the throne to Brom_

Eragon was thinking these thoughts for a longer while, when suddenly Odin appeared from the north part of the beach, Eragon thought it was because camp was that way.

His footsteps were so quiet, almost silent, if not for Eragon's enhanced hearing; he wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

He greeted Eragon, the rider did the same and Eragon said

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you know a spell to ease pain" he stated

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" Eragon replied

Odin's face turned red and after a while of thinking, he finally said,

"Very well, I suppose you should know, I'm going to be a father"

"Really?" Eragon asked with joy

"Yes," Odin said with a returned smile

Then he added "And I wanted a painkiller spell so my wife doesn't have to hurt when the baby comes"

"Oh, of course" Eragon said.

He to added "What will you call your child?"

"Me and my wife were thinking about the name 'Blödhgarm' " Odin finished

 _So that's who Blödhgarm's parents' are._ Eragon thought to himself and said

"Odin, just know that Blödhgarm will be a great warrior in the future and I know from firsthand experience,"

The future father was shocked at this, for he had no idea that his son would live to the rider's times.

Eragon used the moment and said "Odin, this is the spell" and with that he told Odin the magic words.

After he was done, Odin said goodbye and left.

The rider was still at the beach, this time wondering whether anyone else would also come and want his help or opinion on something, but no one was coming.

He continued thinking thoughts filled with poisonous venom

 _If only I could turn back time to before Galbatorix killed me, then I wouldn't mess up_. A tear fell down his cheek, then another one and another one, Eragon started crying. He couldn't describe what he felt even if he wanted to, but anybody else would be able to sense misery in him; along with sadness, but most of all:

 _Yearning_

On one hand he was happy that everyone was still alive. But on the other, he was demolished mentally that no one remembered what they had been through together. You could say Eragon was living through a mental shock.

Just like when a person travels to a foreign country, but his mental shock was greater. For not only had he changed his whereabouts; but also everyone had remembered only the events before Galbatorix rule.

Now he was a mess, for one his love was not affected by him, the King was only becoming stronger, and that mental shock was doing the rest.

It made him remember how happy he was, when Arya accompanied him half way back from Katrina's prison and now he understood that all of those things never happened, this made him so sad and depressed.

He lay on the sand looking at the stars who always gave him forgiveness. They had never changed, they were eternal. This made him happy, a small smile crept up his face along with another wave of fresh tears, but this time they were tear drops of happiness as it reminded him of those times. The times when he was free with Saphira, the times when he would walk with Arya; the times before Galbatorix killed him.

Just when Eragon was about to leave the beach, another person came to him, this person was most unexpected to Eragon, but she came, his one and only.

Eragon couldn't believe the sight. She was outstanding as always, she wore a green leather tunic along with her sword strapped to her black belt, her hair was midnight black.

She came up to him, she was about to say hello, but she realized he was crying and asked

"Is everything alright?"

He used a spell to cover his emotions with a mask of calmness and spoke

"Everything is alright, do you need anything?"

She answered

"No, I just wanted to know how you're doing,"

Eragon laughed slightly at this "I should be the one asking you how you are doing," Arya narrowed her eyes at Eragon before he couldn't keep the mask of no emotions on. He simply broke into the miserable expression he had.

"I was just taking a break from my miserable life," He said truthfully.

"I thought you were unbreakable," she said

Eragon laughed softly again "I thought so too, but as it happens, everyone has their limits," he wanted to get her to stop talking about him so he said "And, like I asked before, how are you doing after Faolin's death?"  
She stopped talking; Eragon's words were a blow below the belt, for the topic of Faolin was prohibited.

No one ever mentioned him after his death in front of her.

She was astonished by how bold he was, she somehow liked him for being so daring and besides, she really needed to talk to someone about him going to eternal sleep.

He thought she was going to be mad at him, but on the contrary she seemed happy and relieved that someone was willing to listen to her so she started talking feeling relief "Terrible! I can't sleep anymore," with this she started crying on his shoulder, he hugged her thinking to himself

 _So what that Faolin got her affection, he's dead now and I'm finally going to get her_ then he said

"There, there"

She loosened up a bit and continued her speech

"I'm so depressed, I can't live like this, I've know Faolin my whole life and now he's... he's gone" She totally fell into his arms now and he hugged her tighter feeling so happy.

He said "Don't worry, he passed into the void and is happy, things like this happen so we'll become stronger mentally, I know that you feel like there's no sense in living, but trust me, It'll pass, I know, because I've lost many dear people in my life. Remember when I told you that I'm from the future?"

"Yes" she said

"Well, I know that you had feelings for him because you told me that you were in love with Faolin in the future," he said

She was shocked at what he said, she replied

"That's impossible, I'd never tell anyone, I have no idea how you possessed this information, but I guess you can know since Faolin's passed away" she said

Arya got out of Eragon's embrace, sat beside him and asked "The stars are beautiful, don't you agree?"

Eragon wanted to compliment her by saying "Yes, as are you" but he stopped himself and said

"Yes they are, somehow they remind me of the future. I guess that's because they haven't changed much".

"Are you going to the oath celebration with somebody?" she asked again, her face suddenly turned red,

The rider was caught off guard by her question and answered "No, I'm afraid that I don't have anyone to accompany me to the oath celebration at the moment"

Arya displayed relief on her face.

He knew what she was doing, but he decided to play around so he added "Although then again, I think I might find someone suitable for me,"

The elf was confused by his words, so she decided to leave and that is what she did. They said their goodbyes and Eragon was left alone at the beach once again.

He thought to himself "I too should return to my tent, I wonder how Saphira's doing" with that he left for camp.

When he got to his destination he felt very tired. He lay on his bed and fell asleep.

He dreamed of himself, Arya, Galbatorix, Brom, Evandar, Odin and everything that had happened lately.

Eragon had a problem with deciding whether to let Murtagh be born or to not let him be born.

He had more of these problems that needed solving and it just made him sad. He would always remember that everybody he knew where either not born yet or didn't have memories that they had in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N WBEF HERE,  
SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT,  
BUT I HAD A HARD TIME.  
ANYWAY HERE'S THE 10th CHAP  
ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

"The ultimate test of man's conscience may be his willingness to sacrifice something today for future generations whose words of thanks will not be heard."  
― **Gaylord Nelson**

Eragon woke up having a bad dream, though he wasn't sure whether it hadn't been a vision of the future.  
It was terribly dark, Eragon couldn't see anything.

Something about the air made the atmosphere seem evil.  
Something's not right, Eragon thought.  
He remembered how Oromis had taught him to sense the presence of other beings, so he tried doing just that.  
To his surprise, he sensed over four hundred urgals. He was just going to warn the others when he sensed something else as well, a rider.  
"Could it be Morzan? If so, then why not attack us right away?" he asked him self.  
"I must stop this at once, but first..." he crept up to the guards and told them to wake the king and arya, but most of all, to get them to safety.  
Odin gave a few commands and the king was transported to a safe distance along with his dragon as for Arya, she refused to leave.  
Eragon didn't have time to argue with her, he still had to wake Brom and tell him what was going on, when he did, his father-to-be was shocked.  
Eragon told him to protect the elves and take down the urgals, while he was going to take care of Morzan.

It took Eragon one command to light up the forest with blue pudles of a glowing substance to make the forest look like a huge arena. No one of the opposing army knew it had been Eragon who lit the woods up.  
Now they saw how out numbered they had been, as for Eragon, he was right.  
He walked up to Morzan, leaving his friends behind, Morzan did the same.  
Brom couldn't believe his x-best best friend, brother almost, had betrayed him, his master,  
Vrael and all of the riders.  
Morzan spoke with a bit of stress "By order of Galbatorix I have come here to take you into custody"  
Brom to hide Eragon from the spotlight stepped out and announced "We will never follow a traitor! Nor a dirty, fat and lying disgrace to the riders!"  
"Very well, then I'm afraid I'll have to take you by force!" He roared.  
The urgals went for the company, Brom and his Saphira did most of the work, they killed over three hundred beast's with her lava hot fire wrath.

Meanwhile, Eragon had walked towards the traitor, he was ten feet away from him, then:  
"I can't believe you of all people would let himself be controlled by a fagot who has no purpose, but to destroy peace in Alegeasia!" yelled Eragon.  
Morzan had a hard time thinking on how to respond, finally "Prepare to die!", with that he ran at Eragon and striked at his head.  
Eragon easily parried the blow with one hand without even looking. It was at that moment he realized how big of an advantage it was for the other side not to know of him being able to use magic. After a while he got bored of blocking Morzan's attacks and delicately slashed him in the ribs.  
Morzan fell to the ground, he tried breaking into Eragons mind but he was way too weak.  
He looked for mercy in Eragon's eyes, yet all he could see was a mask, then he heard him speak "You have much to learn, go and run to your "king" and tell him that Eragon kingkiller is on his way to behead him", with that Morzan limped to his dragon and flew away as fast as possible. Eragon joined Brom and counted twenty three urgals left.  
He asked "Brom why isn't Saphira pouring hot lava on the urgals?  
"Because she's out" he replied.

Eragon barely had enough time to block an urgals hit for Broms head.

"Thanks, I owe you one" said Brom.

Eragon nodded in acknowledgment.

Soon all the urgals were slain, Eragon walked up to his friends and healed any wounds they got during the battle. Odin and Glenwing went for king Evandar and Saphira junior, while Eragon, Arya and Brom searched through the corpses for anything usefull.  
Eragon had been on Arya's left when the last urgal jumped jumped out with a dagger from behind an oak tree to strike her. There was no time to use magic, his sword had broken when he was fighting alongside Brom. In that fraction of a second he decided whose life he was willing to sacrifice, he knew what the cost was for what he was going to do and still he did it...  
"No!" yelled Arya, Brom Immediately ran to them, but Arya had already slain the urgal.  
Eragon lie on the ground bleeding severly, he waved for Brom to come.  
Brom tried healing him but it did no good, Eragon said "It is now your duty to do what I have failed to. Convince Vrael to lead all the riders to search for that traitor. There is not much I can give you but my blessing if you want it".  
"But of course" he quickly stated  
Eragon used the exact words that Brom had given him in the future as his blessing.  
"Remember to use these only in times of sever distress. Good luck, you'll need it, tell Arya to come here" he said all the weaker.  
Arya knelt by his side, tears were running down here cheeks, she slipped her hand into his and said "Don't go Eragon, we need you! Don't go!"He squized her hand and said "You'll be fine with Brom, Arya I need you to be strong" he coughed blood.  
"We don't have much time" he noticed.  
"Why did you catch that dagger for me, you're more important than I am" she barely had the power to restrain herself from taking that dagger and doing the same to herself"  
Eragon's last words were "I did it" he coughed blood out "because" he coughed some more out, then with his final breath he managed to say "I love... you".  
His hand fell to the ground, Arya ran up to Brom and cried on his shoulder, he himself was crying. King Evandar soon came along with is guards, when he found out what happened he was devastated on one hand, on the other he couldn't believe that Eragon had felt the way he had towards Arya. Evandar remembered when Eragon asked him what he would do if the girl you loved had feelings for someone else, now he understood.

Saphira junior raged, when she was too tired to move she asked herself "If Eragon is dead then how am I still alive?"...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N DO not fear, WBEF is here**  
 **HI guys!**  
 **I'll bamble some more at the end of the chapter**  
 **So ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

"My sun sets to rise again."  
― **Robert Browning**

"I hate myself for leaving Eragon underneath a pile of rocks instead of giving him a proper resting place"  
said Brom.  
"Do you think that Eragon would rather you buried him properly and delayed giving Vrael the message, maybe even die in the process or give Vrael the message on time, save Alagesia, come back for Eragon later and then give him a proper burial?" retorted Saphira Senior.  
"You're right, as always" answered Brom.  
"You should go and check on Arya, somehow I have a feeling she isn't doing so well and I'll go to talk with Eragon's Saphira" said the dragon.  
"Good Idea, I'll do just that" said Brom.  
The two of them separated and went to chat with their friends, Brom found Arya by the a pond a quarter of an hour, west, from camp away, as for Saphira S, she found Saphira J hunting in the middle of a forest.

When Arya felt Brom's presence she didn't want to talk at first,

finally: I can't believe he's gone, he always knew what to say, especially in times like these.

Brom: I know how you feel, I sense his absence all the time, somehow he was like a father to me.

He didn't know how to talk about their relationship, he thought for a moment,

then: He always loved you, now I too understand what he meant by saying that he wished it were that easy, by the fire a couple weeks ago, when he was talking with your father about going with or without someone the blood oath celebration.

Arya quickly got what he meant, for a moment she didn't reply, she was angry with Brom for saying that, but most of all confused, she didn't know how she felt towards Eragon anymore. She thought she loved Faolin, but first of all, he never wanted anything more than just being a lover and second of all, now that she thought about it, it was Eragon: who always healed everyone after battles, least of all himself, who never wanted anything more than happiness for everyone and it was Eragon who died for her. After considering these thoughts she understood who she really loved, then replied:

He was a great man, he sacrificed everything for me, including his life. I can't believe he loved me and hid it for such a long time instead of telling me sooner, we... we could of... we could have been happy

Brom quickly reacted "This is where you're wrong. He couldn't have told you earlier because you were in a relationship with Faolin! You would have been mad at him for trying to break you and Faolin up. And after your lover died he didn't want to approach you so soon in fear of making you hate him.  
And now Eragon's dead, my best friend, sacrificed his life for the one he loved, even though she didn't return the feeling, but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles, life is cruel, Eragon told me he's had first hand experience, whatever that means".

"Why are you making me feel so horrible, I'm not such a bad person!" she threw out of herself.  
"Maybe you still don't understand, but Eragon is dead! He was our only chance and he died for you!I knew Eragon enough to observe that he was no fool and that there was always a logical explanation for what he did, but dying for you and leaving his responsibilities to me was the most un thought through decision he ever made! Tell me now Arya, how will we survive without him, not to mention saving Alagesia, How!?"

Arya couldn't take it much longer, the pressure was too much to endure, finally she broke.  
Tears were running down her face, she looked up to Brom and said "You ask me how? I don't know how! You think I'm Eragon who always knew what to do? Well I'm not! I'm just an elf princess whose dearest have been taken away! I can't! I can't Brom, It's too much for me, why did he have to die?"

Saphira S "I know it must be really hard for you right now, but If I were you I'd be glad that I'm still alive. Frankly speaking, I can't believe you haven't died with Eragon, either you must be really special and play a key important role in the future which is why you're alive, because that's your destiny or your rider isn't dead, though I doubt it"

Saphira J replied "You speak wisdom, dragon, I'll be fine, just give me some time" then she made a sound that resembled a chuckle at the sudden rime.

Eragon sat up, he was sitting on a couch,

he heard two familiar voices, they filled him with joy

"could it be?" he thought.  
"Well I see somebody's up" laughed Roran,  
"High time, too. You've been under for five days, you must be starving" said Garrow "I just finished making turkey for dinner"  
Eragon opened his eyes, he didn't see anything at first but the light that was blinding him, after a while he got used to the sun rays filling the room.  
He couldn't believe it, it was his house, Roran and Garrow were alive and with him.  
He tried contacting Saphira but to no avail, he thought that she had probably gone hunting, until evening, when Garrow couldn't light the fire and asked Eragon for help.  
"Ha! One word and it'll light up like a match lights a scroll" he thought, Eragon lifted his palm spoke the words, but nothing happened, he scratched his head and only then noticed that his ingeasia was not there.  
Eragon sat confused, but either way he was starving, he ate the delicious turkey after using sticks to start a fire, he had to get oriented in this reality so he decided to ask questions, he came up to Roran and spoke "So, where's Katrina?"  
"At our house" he replied.  
Eragon couldn't believe they had a house, in their previous life Roran had nothing except for Garrows blessing and now he had a real fortune.  
"What's Sloan doing?" he asked again,  
"Probably eating dinner with Katrina and her mom at our house" said Roran  
Eragon: Sloan accepted you as Katrina's husband?  
Roran: Why wouldn't he, we bought meat from from him every week, I had my own farm, house and not to mention my father's the lead dragon rider. With that he waved his palm and showed his igneasia.  
Eragon could not believe it, but he had more questions:  
So if you have your own house, then why where you at Garrow's house when I woke?  
Roran: Oh my, you really must have been hit harder than I thought.  
Eragon: What do you mean?  
Roran: Well, do you remember when we throwing snowballs at each other with Baldor and Albriech? Baldor threw a snowball at you, he hit you straight in the head and you fell to the ground.

Roran: When we checked why you fell it turned out that the snowball had been a rock covered with snow, so I nursed you back at home until you regained consciousness. Now if you don't mind, I have to tend to Saphira  
Eragon: Wait, I have one more question, If your my cousin and your father is Brom, your mother is Selena, then my father is... Garrow?  
Roran: You seem surprised.  
Eragon: No! This can't be!  
He started running away from the fire, Roran yelled "Where are you going?"

"To get my life back!" he screamed and disappeared into the night.  
Only after running twelve leagues did he notice it was the middle of winter and he had no shoes, his toes pained him terribly.  
He was in the middle of the spine, he decided that the only way to get warmer was by moving, so he started exercising himself to take away the pain, both mental and physical. He didn't notice that under the snow there were thorns, he stepped on them and lost balance after jumping back from the contact, he was falling, as he hit his head on the stone he lost consciousness, he felt he was loosing blood quickly, the last thing he thought of was Arya.

He heard a voice say: Eragon, do you now see what you have caused?

He was scared, he asked "Who are you? How did you get inside my head? What do you want!?"

"I'm someone who wants to set your life on its natural course" the voice said

"And what course is that?" he asked even more freaked out

"I can only tell you what you know, you must put the pieces together" the voice said.

To Eragon the voice was too familiar, it reminded him of someone, someone who he knew better than anyone else

"Are you me from the future?" he asked

"Good, now we're getting somewhere, think very hard Eragon, how must you alter the past to have the future you've always wanted?" the voice said

Eragon had to think a while to understand what the voice was trying to tell him, finally he stated  
"You're trying to warn me so that I do not make the same mistakes you did?"

"Ah, this is easier then I thought It would be, you've been most co-operative, maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to save the future. I wish you good luck, for all of our sakes, especially Arya's" the voice answered

Somehow a feeling of horror gripped him.

"Are you trying to tell me that I die in the near future and then from the void I contact myself from the past?" Eragon mumbled questionably

"You're correct, I cannot assist you anymore than I have by bringing you into this coma and showing you visions from the future that will occur unless you change the past to your advantage"

Eragon felt as if he were tricked, then double tricked, after which someone was trying to tell him it was a prank, but he finally said "So I'm not dead and I'm not only fighting for my future but also yours?" He asked

"I had no Idea you'd be able to figure that out so quickly, but yes" the voice told him

"So if I fail, then I'll contact my younger self from the past from the void just like you have contacted me now?" Eragon wondered

"You're very bright, I see you'll figure out the rest on your own and I'm hoping you won't disappoint me and yourself. You have to go now, It was nice speaking with you" the voice whispered

"No! Wait! How will I know what to change in the past?" He desperately cried but no one answered

Eragon opened his eyes, It was dark, he felt something terribly heavy on him.  
He yelled "Jierda!"...

 **A/N Tha tha! Abra-cadabra and what do you know?**  
 **I'm here again!**  
 **So I hope you Ejnoyed it**  
 **feel free to leave some comments bellow**  
 **and I'll try to upload the next chap within the week,**  
 **(in fact I'm already half way through with the chap)**  
 **So see you'all a later**  
 **WBEF**


	6. Chapter 6 A freak that I've become

**A/N WBEF here!  
Thx for the support you've all shown me I appreciate it 100% (even more)  
So sorry it took so long, but you know how it is.  
anyways I've got a question [?] :D  
But I'll ask you bellow,  
for now enjoy!  
I WBEF the 1st present to you the 12th Chapter:**

Chapter 12  
"Rejoice, for we are alive  
be happy that we can live and breath  
no one can tell us what to do  
we belong to ourselves  
no one else  
no one else"

– Wind Lover

He yelled "Jierda!"  
The rocks were immediately blown away from him, he tried getting up, but his chest ached him so badly.  
It was only then he realized he was back where he had been stabbed by the urgal.  
The bodies of their attackers still lay on the ground.  
Eragon thought "Enough of this! I must get healed, find the others and first of all find out what date it is".  
He thought of something new. Instead of draining the power from life forms until they were dead he decided to drain their power to one tenth of their strength.  
He tried it. The trees, instead of falling down, simply faded, but Eragon knew they were going to regain their health soon.  
A few commands later he was standing tall, clean and fresh.  
"Now, how do I get to Vrael's palace without wasting time. I'm definitely not going back to the elves" suddenly he remembered that Arya had teleported his dragon's egg to the spine.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I will do. No, wait! That would be foolishness, especially after I from the void had come to me from the past and warned myself about messing up the present. What was I thinking! I could of done something irreversible " he thought. Then it struck him, Elves sang to adjust their looks. He did it too, but usually to make himself look more handsome. Now he decided to make himself the most horrifying monster in all of Alagaesia.  
He muttered the right words...  
Eragon now, looked so terrifying, that even the Raz'ac would flee before him.  
Not even Saphira wold be able to recognize him, "Saphira, yes, It's a good thing I remembered to break our mental link" he thought.  
He intended on not letting anyone not even Saphira know of his "resurrection", at least not until Galbatorix will have been slain.  
Eragon now had a dark curved beak, that was tho hands long, red glowing eyes (which made it as easy to see in the night as it was to see in the day) and a very scared face.  
His chest was covered by a layer of tiny rocks, creating a shell, playing the role of armor. On his back he grew himself beautiful black colored wings.  
Out of his fingers grew half an elbow long claws as sharp and hard as zar'oc, he had the same claws on his toes.  
His legs were also covered by the same shell as his chest had been.  
He was really horrifying, but there was something missing... a black woolen cape.  
Eragon made himself one immediately, it hid most of his face, rest of the body and it had an opening for the wings.  
If he were to pass unseen through the cities or villages, he would have to do it at night, away from any sort of light.  
His wings were twice as powerful as Saphira's, but at the cost of the energy of living creatures near him. The spell would take 10% of energy from any living things except for him. Since he was smaller than Saphira he would fly up to three times faster, maybe even four with good wind.  
Eragon also made himself able to run faster than any elf alive, as for the energy, the rules were the same.  
It was getting dark, with his enhanced sight he easily spotted his prey, he flew up to it used his beak as a razor blade and chopped the bird's neck along with the head off. While he was eating he realized he'd have to arrange a meeting for his father and mother. It would be easy to do, now that he was "not Eragon".  
He decided there was no time to waste, he flew towards Vrael's palace, he calculated he'd be there tomorrow with his speed.  
As he flew, he thought about what color suited him best, not only for camouflage, but also for describing his inside, what he felt.  
It wasn't hard, of course it was black, somehow it made him feel safe, secure, like he could hide there until the worst was gone, it gave him peace.  
He wasn't always like this, he once liked laughing, smiling and enjoying himself, but after, his uncle's, his father's, Arya's and all the one's he loved death.  
Eragon became a grump, a wreck of a human, how many times he considered committing suicide he could not count.  
So yes, black described what he felt perfectly. From now on anything he was going to: wear, write with, wield, was going to be black.  
The color described how he felt when Arya rejected his love, but more than anything it was the symbol of misery, which was exactly as he felt.  
Luckily there was hope, something Eragon cherished most, it gave him strength, "When this is going to be all over, I'll change my color to blue, light blue" he said.  
He was flying above the sea right now, Eragon could see Vroengard from his position, he'd be there in two hours at his speed.  
It was the middle of the night when a sea serpent tried to snatch Eragon out of the air, it was close, too close, but luckily it missed, from then on, Eragon increased his altitude and thought about Arya, how nice it would be if they were together. He imagined lying next to her in his normal body in a meadow, he was lying behind her, he wrapped his arms around Arya and gave her such a passionate kiss she didn't want to pull away, they just lie there enjoying the peace and nature, the beautiful songs of birds could be heard throughout the meadow. They were as if frozen, he wished it could be that way for ever.  
when he stopped viewing his fantasies, he saw that the island was now enormous, bigger than it had been when he was here last.  
Beautiful lights he saw, glowing and displaying their natural white light, the night was drawing to a close, but he still had some time, he landed half a league away from the palace, in a strange forest. He ran from there. with his super speed, he reached the palace within twenty seconds.

Eragon crept up to Arya's room, silently opened the door like a snake, entered, walked and searched through various rooms until he found her asleep in the living room, she was beautiful as ever, he wanted to lie down next to her, but managed to restrain himself from doing that. After all, he looked like a freak, what would she think of a stranger in her bed looking like a monster. He left the room. Next he sensed where Brom's room had been. His father-to-be was sleeping. Eragon entered his mind, he knew it was rude, but it had to be done, besides Brom was his father. Eragon found out Brom had sqeduled a meeting with Vrael for tomorrow. He was just about to leave when Brom's dream caught his attention, Eragon saw the scene of his "death" being played over and over again in Brom's head.  
He wanted him to have a good night sleep, so he altered his dream and showed Brom what he imagined on his way here, how he lie with Arya watching the sunset.  
Brom's face immediately lit up, he now lie in peace. Finaly Eragon went to the dragon hold, it was enormous, he found both Saphiras also asleep. He wanted to speak with his dragon, but he stopped himself thinking it was for the greater good.  
For the rest of the night Eragon was planning on how to enter the room during the meeting, he put the words together for an invisibility spell, as for the silencing spell he had it covered, not only would no one hear what Brom and Vrael were talking about, but also no one would hear his footsteps. There wasn't much time left for the sun to rise. Eragon waited invisible by Brom's door, he was a bit tired so he took the energy neded from Vrael's dragon, after all he deserved some credit for saving everyone's lives. And since they were probably going to repay him anyway, he took what he needed.

Soon Brom left his quarters and headed for breakfast to the kitchen, Eragon silently followed staying a meter away at all times. They walked through the dining room wich was twice as big as shurican, it was filled with riders all over. As they walked through no one seemed to notice them. Eragon understood why the riders had fallen.  
It was because they were too arogant. When Brom got to the kitchen, Arya and the rest of the elves were already there, sitting with gloomy faces munching down some food. Objectively speaking Brom had been the only one there with a smile on his face. He sat down next to Arya who was sitting opposite King Evandar and his guards.  
"Morning" said Brom  
"Morning" They replied.  
"So, today's the big day" Started Arya not wanting to make a awkward sytuation.  
"Yes, It's what Eragon would have wanted" said Brom  
"It's what most people want!" shouted Arya, she didn't want to hear about Eragon, every time someone mentioned his name, she would see how he died for her, how he said "I did it because I love you". Arya couldn't bare thinking about it, she was going crazy, but managed to calm herself down.  
Brom seeing this, wanted to make her pay, he believed it was her fault! He didn't care wether it was unfair to think that, but in the end because she came he sacrificed his life for her! So he continued to tease her.  
"You know, I still feel he's among us, in fact yesterday I had a dream, Arya and Eragon lie on the grass in a meadow cuddled together" he spoke.  
"That's it! Do you think I wanted this!? I blame myself for his death each day and night! I.. I.." tears fell down her cheeks and she ran away to her room, Eragon followed.  
"You were too hard on her Brom" said Evandar.  
"I know, but I couldn't help it! He had been my best friend..." trailed off Brom, he too was going to break, so he left as well.  
Odin and Glenwing looked at each other with hidden smiles.  
Arya was in her room, crying on her pillow. Eragon was opposite her, he was going to draw something with magic on a slate which was on put windowsill, it showed a rose, but at that moment Arya started talking to herself: "Oh Eragon, why did you do this? Why did you leave me? We cold have been happy together!" she continued crying  
He wanted to hug her ant ell her everything was going to be ok, but again he stopped himself from doing anything foolish.  
Instead, he made an image of him and her appear on the slate, they were sitting next to each other. Her head lie on his shoulder, they were watching the sunset.  
On the plate he wrote "Soon my love". When Arya saw this she fainted. Luckily she had already been on the bed, for at that time Brom had just come in to apologize.  
When he saw the slate, he didn't believe it. He saw the exact images in his dream just that night. He decided to keep this to himself for now.  
He had more important things to do, which reminded him, he was to meet Vrael. As he was leaving, Eragon followed.

"Come in" Said the rider. He had short curly dark hair, a spiky nose, pink lips and blue eyes.  
"Master" answered Brom, he had seen the leader only twice in his life before, including now.  
"I heard you wanted to see me?" said Vrael,  
"Master I have a long story to tell, Alagaesia's freedom is at risk and your life as well" stated Brom  
Vrael looked at him, eyed him closely and when he saw that Brom believed fully in what he said, told him to take a seat and tell him the story.  
Brom did just that, he mentioned meeting Eragon, his "death", the threat that Galbatorix posed to all and when he finished Vrael asked him "Your story makes sense, it's logical, but do you have anything that could prove it?"  
Eragon knew this question was bound to come so he entered Brom's mind and showed him how Galbatorix had sworn to have his revenge on the riders for not giving him a second dragon. Brom had no idea how that memory appeared, but he used it to answer Vrael's question.  
Vrael knew that Brom couldn't have known about this, for it was classified information, that was given to only those that were involved directly.  
So Vrael replied " I don't know how you possessed this information, but I guess you could use it as proof, still, what do you intend on doing? I can't just lead all of my forces into some place, all that I can do right now, is send twenty of my best riders, including Oromis, to go check it out under your command. Now the question is, are you willing to take my offer?"  
Eragon wanted to yell "You idiot! a force as small as what you're giving will only make the opposition stronger! Galbatorix will salvage their eldunari and become impossible to defeat!", but he restrained himself once more, then he understood. As long as the riders weren't aware of what threat Galbatorix posed, they wouldn't strike. Which meant they would have to loose many riders, he just hoped that Brom wouldn't be one of them.  
Finally Brom replied "Master, I didn't tell yo everything because I knew that if had done it first thing, yo would think I'm crazy, my best friend Eragon was from the future in which all riders fall.  
He was the one who warned me about Galbatorix and he was the one who planned on standing here instead of me, but he gave his life for the one he loved, he caught a dagger for her. I'm talking about princess Arya, daughter of King Evandar who is also with us. As for the riders, I will take as many as you can spare, but I'm afraid It'll be too little"  
With that, Eragon had left still invisible, with Brom who parted with Vrael...

 **A/N Hey Guys!  
** **I bet you're wondering what question I was going to ask, well here it goes:  
** **Do you want any EragonXArya moments?  
** **Write in the comments below  
And let me know :D  
Oh and you'll be happy to find that Fredo is back!  
Finally!  
(It's been a nightmare writing descriptions, It's like programming :D [I know],  
I write the main script {the plot}, but I suck at creating classes and functions {descriptions},  
which is why It's good to have Fredo back.  
One last thing,  
I'll probably only be able to upload one chapter until I set out for sea.  
After that, I'll be gone for at least two weeks,  
but do not fear, I'll probably have wifi, PROBABLY so maybe I'll be able to upload some chapters.  
So tell me if you want lemons ExA  
**

 **Sincerely WBEF**


	7. Chapter 7 Fate is cruel

**A/N Hey guys! WBEF here  
I'm just hopin'someone'll answer my question cause  
the chap that I was thinking to make a bit erotic (ok maybe alot)  
is coming up quickly so decide and write  
if you don't I'll take it for a "no"  
without further ado:**

Chapter 13

"A few can touch the magic string,  
and noisy fame is proud to win them:  
Alas for those that never sing,  
but die with all their music in them!"  
-Oliver Wendell Holmes

When Brom was exiting the palace to meet up with king Evandar, he saw Arya, she was trying to explain to the elves, how the image appeared on the slate, that she was now holding in her hand.  
He walked up to them and joined their debate:  
Odin: "I for one believe her"  
Evandar: "Darling it's impossible for an image to just show up by it's self"  
Arya: "I'm telling you it really happened!"  
Brom cut in for the first time: "It's true what she says, I came to her room after breakfast, but she was asleep, I saw the slate, it was on the windowsill and I'm telling you, she couldn't have known what I dreamed about, for on the slate, the exact same scene was painted as I dreamed about this night"  
The elves became silent, Odin said "Told you so", "Further more" continued Brom "I feel as if Eragon was right next to me, even now. I know he's past away, but maybe something or someone is trying to tell us something. Don't you think?" finished Brom.  
"Perhaps you are right" stated Evandar full of wonder.  
"Vrael has given me control over twenty riders, to which messengers have been sent to tell them about our situation. I've come here to say goodbye, for I know not when I shall see you again my friends and Arya... I'm sorry for earlier" Brom left for the dragon hold where he was supposed to meet up with his companions. Eragon, still invisible, quickly followed.

"Master Oromis" said Brom a bit excited as well as frightened (for it was his first time leading a group of warriors, "What's this all about? You've got some explaining to do..." stated Oromis, a bit annoyed for being dragged out of his daily routine. "Master" started Brom, but wasn't able to finish because Oromis hushed him "as far as I'm concerned, you're the one leading this... group, yes?" asked Oromis. "That is correct" answered Brom. "Then for the time being, I am not your master" replied the rider. "Now, if I'm correct, Eragon said something about a castle hidden in the beors" spoke Brom.  
The riders listened as if they were wasting their time. Eventually they they set out, flying southeast the whole time. Oromis had Brom tell him the entire story since they last saw each other, when he finished Oromis was shocked and speechless, but also proud of Brom, for standing up to his enemies, but most of all, for standing up to his Idol.  
Brom always adored Morzan, let himself be bullied by him and if not for Eragon, he may have even joined Galbatorix.

Soon they were just about to turn back, for everyone including Brom doubted Eragon's story, when Brom noticed something, "Oromis, look!"  
"My god, could it be?" he heard his reply. They flew towards something that resembled a rock mountain, the only difference was that had little curves, that were probably windows.  
They hit the jack pot, Galbatorix and fifty riders, most of which Oromis knew, were now positioning themselves by Galbatorix. Brom declared "By the Order of Vrael we are here to take Galbatorix into custody, give him up willingly and we will forget you ever joined him", "those who oppose us will face being exhaled by the riders council"  
The opposition had thrown themselves at Vrael's messengers.

The battle had begun, swords clashing, screams, Brom knew they were outnumbered, suddenly Galbatorix yelled with a grin "Everyone stop!"  
His servants did as they were told, then "Who is in command?"  
Brom was about to come forward, but Sega, one of the oldest riders said "I am" before he could.  
Galbatorix then stated "Come then, let us duel"  
Sega stepped out, unsheathed his grey sword and ran at the traitor. Unfortunately Sega was slaughtered after a few blows.  
His opponent had been too strong for him, Vrael's riders were now scared.  
"Fight me and you shall be forced to serve me, join me and together we will rebuild the riders!" said th madman.  
Oromis asked Brom "How can this be?"  
"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, he doesn't want to kill us, he wants us alive. So I say we fight!"  
Again metal clashing was heard, for a moment Brom's team was winning, but Galbatorix got irritated and joined the fight, after that, many of Vrael's riders were knocked unconscious.

Brom and Oromis were still fighting when everyone of their friends had been captured or killed. They had to surrender...  
Eragon flew away "Damn it!", he cursed. "I can't do anything foolish, which doesn't mean I'm gonna watch as my father is killed once again. It's too bad that the price of the riders leaving their arrogance Is the death of others. I have to think of something" he thought, Eragon felt as if he were forgetting something eversince he was stabbed by Galbatorix in his first "life".  
He saw how all the dragons of his allies, had to stand down threatened by the death of their riders.

They were being taken to the dragon hold and imprisoned.

The last thing Brom remembered was being knocked in the head with something...

"Oromis?" asked Brom, awoken.  
"Brom?" stammered his master, they were drugged and they knew it, further more, they were bound by invisible chains. In the far distance they were able to hear their friends being tortured or killed.  
"Your cell must be next to mine" said Oromis, Brom agreed. "Well we can't use magic, I don't know how we'll get out" muffled Brom. There was a long time of silence for none of the two prisoners had any idea how to escape.

Eragon hid inside Brom's cell and murmured to himself "But I do", he almost laughed. Then searched for any minds, to his surprise, he found that there were two riders on guard, one was Morzan.  
"I'm going to have a little fun" he thought.

Eragon broke into the minds of the riders that were guarding their prisoners, killed one and once he broke into Morzan's mind and started controlling him, made Morzan come up to the two riders locked up in their cells.  
"What do you want, traitor!" yelled Brom.  
"Master Oromis, Brom, I'm not Morzan, I'm simply controlling him, I'm sorry that I did not present myself to you in my host body, but I was afraid you might find it a bit disturbing...  
All you need to know is that I am your friend and that I've come here to rescue you" replied Morzan.  
The two of them wouldn't have believed him if not for the fact that he was speaking in the ancient language.  
"Who are you?" They asked at the same time, "I can't tell you that, but know this, I knew Eragon better than anyone else. I bet you both got a million questions on your minds, but for now they have to wait, one of you, Oromis, must fly to Vrael and tell him your current situation. As for you Brom, you must help me rescue the others. Your dragons are waiting for you outside the castle by the north tower. Let me free you now" said Eragon.  
They nodded, he quickly cleared their minds, and thought "My, this' ll be the first time Oromis's lessons of wielding black magic have proven useful"

Oromis hadn't yet known what Eragon had had been taught by him, which was why he stared at Morzan with awe as he broke the invisible cuffs.  
"Why are you doing this?" The both asked again, "Because, there are three things that I'm willing to die for, the ones I love, what I believe and as most for freedom" he asnwered.  
Brom shared his thought with Oromis, "I know now what he meant about Eragon, he even talks like him, always the words of wisdom".  
"But how did you get to know Eragon?" asked Oromis, "I've known him since I discovered my true name, how I cannot tell you, not now, but we must get going" replied Morzan.  
"Last question then, will we ever be able to see you in your true form?" asked Brom.  
"Unfortunately yes, it will be a horrifying experience, but yes you will. I am closer to you than you think, there is no time to lose we must part" Spoke Eragon through Morzan.

"You are terribly mysterious, but nevertheless right" said Oromis. With that they parted.

Brom told his Saphira to hide in the forest a league north from the castle, she listened.  
Morzan, Eragon and Brom stood in front of the cell "Here's the plan, follow me, so that if someone sees us, they'll think I'm holding you prisoner. Am I clear?" asked Morzan.  
"Yes" replied Brom, barely not adding "Master".  
They emptied six cells, the rest were already empty, Eragon said "You must now join Oromis",  
The great full riders nodded, when they were about to leave Brom asked "When will I see you again?"  
"Sooner than you think, same goes to Eragon, he will rise again, if you cooperate that is. You must go now" stated Eragon through Morzan wanting to make Brom feel better.  
Brom stood there with an open mouth. He wanted to say "You're lying!", but he could not deny the ancient language, so he said "I will do everything in my power to save him" not believing his ears.  
"Good, I will see you later then, farewell now" stated Morzan.  
The riders were gone, "one more thing left for me to do" he told himself.  
Still controlling Morzan, he made him enter his room. On the bed sat a woman with a baby in her arms.  
"It can't be!" he thought, It was Selena. She looked at him, frightened. "I have to leave" he thought.  
Morzan fainted and hit the floor as Eragon withdrew from his consciousness. He exited the castle, spread his beautiful wings and caught up with the riders, still invisible.  
Brom was bewildered, he was in shock. He always thought it was impossible to bring back somebody from the dead. Most of all he wondered what he owed his life to and why that something was "so scary".  
When they returned to Vrael's palace, Brom immediately burst into the conference room where he found that Vrael was in a meeting, discussing something with the council of elders, Evandar, Arya and their guards were there too. Brom told the lead rider what had occurred, totally changing the subject of their meeting.  
Every listener's face turned from bored and tired, to frightened and alive.  
"We never would have gotten away, if not for something (Eragon was listening the whole time)  
that possessed Morzan's body and let me out of my cell after de-drugging me. This something also new of Eragon and said in the ancient language he would rise again". Everybody, even Vrael was dumbstruck. When the meeting ended, Vrael took Brom by the arm and drew him far away from earshot, then said "I will have Oromis teach you everything we know, because you will need it to fight Galbatorix, as for his unusual power, I cannot be sure, but I'm afraid he has the eldunari of his servants dragons. You said their were about fifty on his side?" Brom nodded. "Then imagine, fighting fifty riders at once, that is why Sega failed, even though he was much older and wiser than Galbatorix. I'm sorry you had to witness some of the riders deaths, whatever you do, don't blame this on yourself! It wasn't your fault... It was mine, I doubted your words. I will lead an army of two hundred riders, yo don't have to come if yo wish not too. Did this... something, say anything else?" stated Vrael. "He said it was a shame that for everyone to open their eyes, deaths of their friends were needed and that he'd see me again soon". Vrael wanted to repay Brom for his heroism, but before he could say anything Brom asked if he could leave. Vrael did not want to trouble him any longer so he let him wanted to ask him more, but he knew Brom needed time to become him self again. Though he wasn't going to just leave the statement hanging.  
Eragon quickly followed Brom, the elves had been waiting for him in Arya's room.  
"I can't believe what happened" said Evandar, "I'm afraid we shall yet see worse things in the future" stated Oromis who was uninvited and showed himself only now.  
"How did you..." But Brom was shushed, "I got in here because we must know when that thing will contact you again" said Oromis. "I don't know anymore than you do!" shouted Brom.  
"Excuse me I have to go to my quarters" spoke Arya, wanting to get out of an unpleasant conversation which was just about to take place, yet when she was in the door, her father took her by the arm and said "Not so fast, after all these are your quarters, are they not?" he said it ironically.  
"I have enough of pointless conversations and debates, do you not understand? I loved Eragon and I blame myself for his death everyday and night! I can't sleep as I once did! Every time I close my eyes I see him dying over and over again, in front of me! Do you think I wanted this? I need to rest! So leave me alone for now, goodnight!" with that the princess left the room with Eragon. He wasn't able to stay away from her, not when she needed him. When they were outside the palace, on a cliff, underneath which was pure clean water, Arya spoke to herself again "...You were a brave man Eragon, willing to die for the ones you loved". Eragon made sure he was close enough to catch her if she decided to jump.  
"I can't show myself to you yet my love. I gotta make Brom my father and fast, if I don't I'll fade away before I manage to defeat Galbatorix" he thought. Together they watched the sunset after which, Eragon found a perfect guest body, a messenger boy.  
He himself waited in Brom's room, then broke into the messenger's mind and started controlling him.  
The boy came up to Arya who was still standing on the cliff and said in a childish voice "My lady, master Vrael has given me a message to carry to a rider named Brom, I was told you could help me?"  
He made pleading eyes, ones that Arya could not resist, she smiled, she realized it was the first time she'd done that after Eragon's death. Still, the child made her laugh with it's squeaky voice. It was her pleasure to guide the child, so she replied "Yes of course I'll help you"  
"Knock knock" they heard, Brom opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Arya who silently

entered the room and fell asleep on her bed. The second thing he noticed was the child who spoke "master Vrael requests to see you in your room as soon as possible".  
"Understood" replied Brom who Immediately left the room, he didn't even notice the child follow.  
After walking down two long corridors and a long staircase  
he opened the door to his room, entered, but couldn't see anyone. As he turned around to leave, he saw the "messenger". He asked "is it you?"  
The child spoke "I said I'd be back, did I not?"  
"Yes, you did, Is this your true form?" wondered Brom.  
"I wish it were, Listen there is still time to bring Eragon back to life, but as I said before, you have to cooperate and fast. If you do everything I say, then we will all be saved, but if you don't, we're all doomed. Do you understand?" asked the child.  
"Yes" quickly nodded Brom, still wondering whether this wasn't a prank.  
It was already late, the sun had set and darkness engulfed the land, so Eragon had an idea "If you swear a couple oaths to me in the ancient language, I will show you my host body", he knew that after consulting Saphira, Brom would say yes...

"Argh! I can't believe it!" yelled Morzan. Galbatorix had already punished him greatly for letting the prisoners escape, he was now in his room yelling at Selena. He had to drop his anger on someone, but it wasn't giving him the satisfaction he desired, no. He took Murtagh from Selena, put him on the floor, unsheathed Zar'oc and since he wasn't thinking straight, threw it at Murtagh.  
"No!" he heard Selena shout, she ran up to Murtagh and healed him as best she could, but there was going to be a scar... She wanted to leave Morzan, she realized what a monster he was, but how she knew not. Selena hated him wholeheartedly now, she would have killed him if not for the fact, she had been trapped in a castle with traitors, who would catch her and kill her if they found out about her killing Morzan. She was alone now, Morzan left angry at everything. "What am I to do?" she thought.

"So now that I've sworn everything I promised, will you show yourself to me?" Asked Brom.  
The messenger fell to the floor, which scared Brom, not as much as what he saw behind him though.  
Brom screamed "What are you? What do you want from me? Don't eat me, please".

He was frightened by the creature's glowing red orbs and that beak.  
"Calm yourself down" spoke Eragon after altering his voice "I told you that it wold be better If I hadn't done this and I'm not going to eat you, if I wanted to, I'd have done it at the castle. Now listen very closely, you will be my assassin and you will kill Morzan. You will be surrounded by hostiles the whole time, the only person you'll be able to trust will be a woman named Selena, that you will love." He had been speaking in the ancient language so Brom had no choice, but to believe him, though it did not come easily at first.  
In the end Brom spoke "I will do what you tell me to because I've sworn an oath of obedience to you, but mostly because I owe you my life. When do we start?"  
"As soon as possible, but your dragon must join Vrael when he strikes, so you will be alone. I will guide you as much as I can, but you will have to make hard choices on your own. Tomorrow you shall set out for the castle, I will fly you. When you get there, you shall hire yourself as a gardener. The rest I've already told you. You must get some sleep and I must as well. I will be here a bit before sunrise.  
I will wake you and we shall leave. Don't bother saying goodbye to anyone I'll leave a letter..." answered Eragon "Remember how Eragon was from the future? Well, you'll have to wait a bit, but you'll see him again" with that they parted. Brom started packing and went to sleep, while Eragon wrote the letter and left it on Arya's desk. When dawn was approaching, Eragon woke Brom, held him between his claws, put Brom's pack on his back, made them invisible and set out for the castle...

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chap  
and I'm hopin someone'll write  
in the comments  
see u all soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG guys!  
You're right!  
I'm so sorry I screwed this up :S  
So yes, we shall start over and we shall bring a ... ending;

The story will be called "Fainting Robin (remastered)"

Expect the chap by the end of the week

I'll try to put in as many descriptions as I can

and this time,

try adding suggestions of what you'd want to see

in the following chaps.  
So yh, sorry again and I hope not-to-screw this story up  
as I said, speaking your minds would help a load {what you want to see, what you like/don't like, etc}

See ya later


	9. Chapter 9

IT's up!  
THE REMASTERED VERSION IS UP  
SEE YOU THERE!  
GOODENDINGS GIVERS


End file.
